William Golding
| birth_place = Newquay, Cornwall, England, UK | death_date = June | death_place = Perranarworthal, Cornwall, England, UK | occupation = Writer of novels, plays and poems | nationality = British | period = | Alma mater = University of Oxford | genre = Survivalist fiction, robinsonade, adventure, sea story, science fiction, essay, historical fiction, stageplay, poetry | notableworks = Lord of the Flies | awards = | influences = Jules Verne, John Milton, H. G. Wells | influenced = Stephen King, Greg F. Gifune, Jyoti Guptara, Suresh Guptara | signature = William_Golding_signature.jpg }} Sir William Gerald Golding (19 September 1911 - 19 June 1993) was an English poet, novelist, and playwright, best known for his first novel, Lord of the Flies. Life Youth Golding was born in his grandmother's house, 47 Mountwise, St Columb Minor, CornwallKevin McCarron, ‘Golding, Sir William Gerald (1911–1993)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, Sept 2004; online edn, May 2006 accessed 13 Nov 2007 and he spent many childhood holidays there. He grew up at his family home in Marlborough, Wiltshire, where his father (Alec Golding) was a science master at Marlborough Grammar School (1905 to retirement). Alec Golding was a socialist with a strong commitment to scientific rationalism, and the young Golding and his elder brother Joseph attended the school where his father taught.(Which should not be confused with Marlborough College, the nearby "public" boarding school). His mother, Mildred (Curnroe),Biography of William Golding | List of Works, Study Guides & Essays. GradeSaver. Retrieved on 2012-07-28. kept house at 29, The Green, Marlborough, and supported the moderate campaigners for female suffrage. In 1930 Golding went to Oxford University as an undergraduate at Brasenose College, where he read Natural Sciences for two years before transferring to English Literature.Carey, pp. 41, 49 Golding took a B.A. (Hons) Second Class in the summer of 1934, and later that year his first book, Poems, was published in London by Macmillan & Co, through the help of his Oxford friend, the anthroposophist Adam Bittleston. Marriage and family Golding married Ann Brookfield, an analytic chemist, on 30 September 1939 and they had two children, Judith and David. War service William Golding joined the Royal Navy in 1940.Raychel Haugrud Reiff, William Golding: Lord of the Flies, page 58 (Marshall Cavendish, 2010). ISBN 978-0-7614-4276-9 During World War II, Golding fought in the Royal Navy (on board a destroyer) briefly involved in the pursuit and sinking of the German battleship ''Bismarck''. He also participated in the invasion of Normandy on D-Day, commanding a landing ship that fired salvoes of rockets onto the beaches, and then in a naval action at Walcheren in which 23 out of 24 assault craft were sunk. At the war's end, he returned to teaching and writing. Career In September 1953, Golding sent a manuscript to Faber & Faber of London. Initially rejected by a reader there, the book was championed by Charles Monteith, then a new editor at the firm. He asked for various cuts in the text and the novel was published in September 1954 as Lord of the Flies. It was shortly followed by other novels, including The Inheritors, Pincher Martin and Free Fall. Publishing success made it possible for Golding to resign his teaching post at Bishop Wordsworth's School in 1961, and he spent that academic year in the United States as writer-in-residence at Hollins College, near Roanoke, Virginia. Having moved in 1958 from Salisbury to nearby Bowerchalke, he met his fellow villager and walking companion James Lovelock. The two discussed Lovelock's hypothesis that the living matter of the planet Earth functions like a single organism, and Golding suggested naming this hypothesis after Gaia, the goddess of the earth in Greek mythology. In 1970, Golding was a candidate for the Chancellorship of the University of Kent at Canterbury, but lost to the politician and leader of the Liberal Party Jo Grimond. Golding won the James Tait Black Memorial Prize in 1979, and the Booker Prize in 1980. In 1983 he was awarded the Nobel Prize for Literature, a choice which was, according to the Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, "an unexpected and even contentious choice, with most English critics and academics favouring Graham Greene or Anthony Burgess".Kevin McCarron, ‘Golding, Sir William Gerald (1911–1993)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, May 2009 accessed 15 May 2011 In 1988 Golding was appointed as a Knight Bachelor. The ONDB asserts that "At the end of the twentieth century, Golding's reputation was at its highest in continental Europe, particularly in Belgium, Holland, Germany, and France". Death In 1985, Golding and his wife moved to Tullimaar House at Perranarworthal, near Truro, Cornwall, where he died of heart failure, eight years later, on 19 June 1993. He was buried in the village churchyard at Bowerchalke, South Wiltshire (near the Hampshire and Dorset county boundaries). He left the draft of a novel, The Double Tongue, set in ancient Delphi, which was published posthumously. He is survived by his daughter, the author Judy Golding, and his son David, who still lives at Tullimaar House. Golding's later novels include Darkness Visible (1979), The Paper Men (1984), and the comic-historical sea trilogy To the Ends of the Earth, comprising the Booker Prize-winning Rites of Passage (1980), Close Quarters (1987), and Fire Down Below (1989). Writing Fiction Golding's often allegorical fiction makes broad use of allusions to classical literature, mythology, and Christian symbolism. No distinct thread unites his novels (unless it be a fundamental pessimism about humanity), and the subject matter and technique vary. However his novels are often set in closed communities such as islands, villages, monasteries, groups of hunter-gatherers, ships at sea or a pharaoh's court. His first novel, Lord of the Flies (1954; film, 1963 and 1990; play, adapted by Nigel Williams, 1995), dealt with an unsuccessful struggle against barbarism and war, thus showing the moral ambiguity and fragility of civilization. It has also been said that it is an allegory of World War II. The Inheritors (1955) looked back into prehistory, advancing the thesis that humankind's evolutionary ancestors, "the new people" (generally identified with Homo sapiens sapiens), triumphed over a gentler race (generally identified with Neanderthals) as much by violence and deceit as by natural superiority. The Spire (1964) follows the building (and near collapse) of a huge spire onto a mediæval cathedral church (generally assumed to be Salisbury Cathedral); the church and the spire itself act as a potent symbols both of the dean's highest spiritual aspirations and of his worldly vanities. His 1956 novel Pincher Martin concerns the last moments of a sailor thrown into the north Atlantic after his ship is attacked. The structure is echoed by that of the later Booker Prize winner by Yann Martel, Life of Pi. The 1967 novel The Pyramid comprises three separate stories linked by a common setting (a small English town in the 1920s) and narrator. The Scorpion God (1971) is a volume of three novellas set in a prehistoric African hunter-gatherer band ('Clonk, Clonk'), an ancient Egyptian court ('The Scorpion God') and the court of a Roman emperor ('Envoy Extraordinary'). The last of these is a reworking of his 1958 play The Brass Butterfly. Recognition A winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature, Golding was also awarded the Booker Prize for literature in 1980 for his novel Rites of Passage, the first book of the trilogy To the Ends of the Earth. Golding was awarded both CBE and later elevated to a Knight Bachelor.William Golding: Awards. William Golding.co.uk. Retrieved 17 June 2012 In 2008, The Times ranked Golding third on their list of "The 50 greatest British writers since 1945".The 50 greatest British writers since 1945. The Times (5 January 2008). Retrieved on 1 February 2010. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: Macmillan, 1934. Play *''The Brass Butterfly: A play in three acts''. New York & Chicago: Dramatic Publishing, 1957; London: Faber, 1958. Novels *''Lord of the Flies''. London: [& Faber|Faber, 1954; New York: Putnam, 1954. *''The Inheritors''. London: Faber, 1955; New York: Harcourt, Brace & World, 1955. *''Pincher Martin''. London: Faber, 1956; New York: Putnam, 1956. *''Free Fall''. London: Faber, 1959; New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1959. *''The Spire''. London: Faber, 1964; New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1964. *''The Pyramid''. London: Faber, 1967; New York: Harcourt, Brace & World, 1967. *''The Scorpion God: Three short novels''. London: Faber, 1971; New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1972.. *''Darkness Visible''. London: Faber, 1979; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1979. *''The Paper Men''. London: Faber, 1984; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1984. *''The Double Tongue'' London: Faber, 1995; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1995. ''To the Ends of the Earth'' trilogy *''Rites of Passage''. London: Faber, 1980; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1980. *''Close Quarters''. London: Faber, 1987; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1987. *''Fire Down Below''. London: Faber, 1989; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1989. *''To the Ends of the Earth: A sea trilogy''. London: Faber, 1991; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1991. Nonfiction *''The Hot Gates, and other occasional pieces''. London: Faber, 1965; New York: Harcourt, Brace & World, 1965. *''A Moving Target''. London: Faber, 1982; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1982. *''An Egyptian Journal''. London & Boston: Faber, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Golding, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 27, 2014. Unpublished works *''Seahorse'' was written in 1948. It is a biographical account of sailing on the south coast of England whilst in training for D-Day.Carey, p. 130 *''Circle Under the Sea'' is an adventure novel about a writer who sails to discover archaeological treasures off the coast of the Scilly Isles.Carey, p. 137 *''Short Measure'' is a novel set in a British boarding school.Carey, p. 142 See also *List of British poets References * *L.L. Dickson, The Modern Allegories of William Golding (University of South Florida Press, 1990). ISBN 0-8130-0971-5 * R.A. Gekoski and P.A. Grogan, William Golding: A Bibliography, London, André Deutsch, 1994. ISBN 978-0-233-98611-1 * "Boys Armed with Sticks: William Golding's Lord of the Flies." Chapter in B. Schoene-Harwood. Writing Men. Edinburgh University Press, 2000. Notes External links ;Audio / video *BBC television interview from 1959 * William Golding's Nobel Lecture ;About *William Golding in the Encyclopedia of World Biography *Biography of William Golding at the Nobel Prize website *William Golding at NNDB. * William Golding Ltd Official website. * [http://books.guardian.co.uk/departments/generalfiction/story/0,,1793967,00.html Last Words An account of Golding's last evening] by D. M. Thomas – Guardian – Saturday 10 June 2006 (Review Section) * Interview by Mary Lynn Scott – Universal Pessimist, Cosmic Optimist *"The Sea Roaring in My Blood: The poetry of William Golding" by Jacqueline Vigilanti (.PDF) Category:1911 births Category:1993 deaths Category:Alumni of Brasenose College, Oxford Category:Booker Prize winners Category:British Nobel laureates Category:British schoolteachers Category:Cornish novelists Category:Cornish writers Category:English Nobel laureates Category:James Tait Black Memorial Prize recipients Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Nobel laureates in Literature Category:People from Marlborough Category:People from Newquay Category:Royal Navy personnel of World War II Category:Royal Navy sailors Category:20th-century British writers Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets